


Monster Energy, Monster Energy Gun

by ItsAva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Monster energy drink, Volleyball, monster energy gun, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAva/pseuds/ItsAva
Summary: "What the fuck is that ,Kenma""Its a monster energy gun, Yaku"  Kuroo and Kenma said walking into the Volleyball court.
Kudos: 7





	Monster Energy, Monster Energy Gun

Morning Practice at Nekoma Highschool started, But somehow Kenma wasnt there with Kuroo, everyone tried calling kenma even Lev which looking back at it would do nothing since kenma has a certain distaste for Haiba Lev.

"Has anyone seen Kenma? hes not with Kuroo" Yaku asked looking at all the memebers 

"Nope, i even tried calling him" Lev answered looking off at the celing 

"You know that wont do anything right"

"Yeah! but its worth a try" 

"anyway im going to find Kenma" Kuroo Shouted jogging off quickly "Just practice spiking!" He shouted looking back

~

Kuroo had jogged all the way back to kenma's House just to find him sat on the floor with a abondance of Monster energy Cans, attaching them to each other with hot glue into a shape of a machine gun.

"Kenma! Why did you mis--What are you doing?" Kuroo asked innocently staring intensly at the small boy apon him

"Monster Gun" He answered not looking away from his creation which was a third finished

Kuroo Smirked "Can i help?"

"Sure , i guess" 

At least they had applied the last couple cans to Kenma's Master piece and finally the Wepon of mass destruction which could not be defeated gave him a idea.

Annoy LEV!

yeah , maybe it wasnt mature ,maybe it wasnt something a captain should do BUT, other captains have definetly done something like this i mean , Ushijima probaly hasnt and Kita...Probaly hasnt BUT oikawa , Daichi and Bokuto Definetly have!

"Hey Kenma. ive got a idea"

"What is it?"

"Lets bring your Monster energy gun to school" 

"Sure " He smiled only showing a fraction of his teeth,Kenma stood up and attempted to carry his creation but Kuroo Took hold instead noticing the small boy couldnt handle this weight as he was still sleep deprived .

~   
As they approched Nekoma Highs Gym, They Realised Coach Nekomata

Well, That kinda ruins it...

"Coach Neokomata will be inside" Kuroo Whispered to Kenma

"Its fine.." Kenma said while walking besides Kuroo 

"oKAy " Kuroo said anxiously barging into The gym with Kenma who grabbed it and Pointed it directly at Lev

As soon as Lev saw the Monster Energy Gun being pointed directly at him he instantly Screamed and Ran Away.

"Well, hes gone"

""What the fuck is that ,Kenma" Yaku shouted , the small libero was defintely confused 

"Its a monster energy gun, Yaku" Kuroo and Kenma said walking forward into the Volleyball court.

"Is that why your late Kenma? " Yamamoto Said looking at Kuroo suspiously 

"Wheres Coach Nekomata?" Kenma asked Looking around for him

"Not here"

"No shit" Kuroo said

Lev ran back in even though he hadnt gone far , he only went outside to call Hinata and tell him about it , 

"So Cool! Kenma!!" 

"now its not cool anymore" Kenma sighed 

"Lets get back to practice !" Kuroo shouted

~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
